


Threesome

by redcandle17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - Martin
Genre: M/M, Threesome - Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loras agrees to a threesome with Renly and Oberyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threesome

Loras had always suspected that Renly took other men to bed when he was not around. Once, in a rare dark mood, Renly had dismissed Loras's accusations as childish jealousy and Loras had been the one to apologize, eager to prove to his lover that he was not some insecure boy. But usually Renly laughed away Loras's concern and endeavored to show him that he was all he wanted. Loras was shocked but not surprised when Renly proposed they have a threesome with Oberyn Martell.

"That Dornish snake crippled my brother," he blurted. His outrage at the suggestion that he be party to Renly fucking anyone else was too strong to be put into words just yet.

"An accident," Renly said. "You told me Willas bears him no ill-feelings and they've even become friends."

"Willas is too forgiving for his own good."

"I think you'd like Oberyn if you spent time with him."

"How much time have you spent with him?"

"Don't be jealous. It was years ago; you weren't even my squire yet."

"If you love me, why do you want to fuck Martell?" Loras asked, hating the plaintive whine in his voice. He added, spitefully, "He's so old, over forty."

Renly laughed. "Sometimes I forget how young you are." Realizing that he was making Loras angrier, he caught his hands and kissed the knuckles. "It would not be just for my pleasure. You would enjoy it very much, I promise." He began to suck Loras's fingers one by one.

Loras weakened. He loved Renly too much. "It would make you happy?"

"Very."

"Then all right. But only once and you shall get no other name day gift from me."

 

They met in Martell's room the following night. Loras had been adamant that he would not have the Red Viper in his and Renly's bed. Though it was only in an Oldtown inn, it was _theirs_ and he wouldn't have Oberyn Martell tainting it. "You've sent your whore away," he observed, in lieu of a greeting.

Oberyn frowned at him. "Your boy lacks his brother's good manners," he said to Renly.

"He meant no offense. You Dornish with your paramours are a curiosity; in the rest of the realm, a man has a wife or he has whores."

The Red Viper grinned wickedly at Loras. "That makes you Renly's whore then, doesn't it?"

Loras flushed. He badly wanted to injure Martell. Perhaps that was why Renly had insisted he not wear his sword tonight. "Let's get this over with."

"Slowly," Oberyn said. "Have you taught him nothing, Renly?"

"Don't rile him, Oberyn." Renly put his hand on Loras's back in a gesture that probably looked protective to the Viper. It was a reminder to Loras to restrain himself.

Loras began to undress before he could change his mind and walk out of the room. He did it hurriedly and gracelessly, determined to give Oberyn as little satisfaction as possible. All the same, Oberyn eyed him appreciatively. "Whatever his other faults, he's a beautiful boy," he said.

"Don't talk about me like I'm some dumb animal who can't understand you." Loras hated how peevish he sounded, how childish the Red Viper made him feel.

"My apologies," Oberyn said, not quite sincerely. He slowly unbuttoned his doublet and slid gracefully out of it. "Why don't you have a cup of wine? I brought some good Dornish red with me."

Oberyn was infamous for his use of poison; Loras didn't want to drink anything from him. But Renly poured them all wine and sipped his, and Loras had to drink too or look petulant.

When Renly kissed Oberyn, it was more than Loras could bear. He turned away and looked out the window at the ships anchored in the harbor. He tried to ignore the sound of clothes rustling and Renly and Oberyn speaking softly to each other. He was concentrating so hard on ignoring them that he was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Loras was pulled into a kiss and he responded before he realized it was Oberyn, not Renly.

"I'm not here for your pleasure," he protested. He looked at Renly, but Renly was reclining on the bed, clearly enjoying what he was seeing.

"This is for everyone's pleasure," Oberyn replied. He curled his hand around Loras's cock and licked one of his nipples.

Loras still hated the venomous snake, but when Oberyn urged him towards the bed several minutes later, he went. He told himself he was only doing it for Renly, but he knew he was lying to himself.


End file.
